The present invention relates to an ignition device, and in particular, to a lighter using inflammable gas stored in liquidity as fuel to produce wind-proof torch flames.
Currently, windproof lighters on market include candlelight-flame lighters and wind-proof lighters. Among them the former produce visual candlelight flames and the latter, windproof lighters, produce strong and blue-colored torch flames with high temperature and are used wider than the former as they have quicker ignition. Just because of this advantage, such a lighter has more complicated structure than the candlelight-flame lighters. Most of such windproof lighters may produce strong and high-temperature flames by providing a pore passage within the windproof gas jet means of the windproof lighter. According to the technical solutions disclosed by the applicant""s previous applications for patents, the gas from a storage may turn to a forceful quick flow when passing through said pore passage, form a strong mixed gas after mixing with the air within the mixing chamber of said windproof gas jet means, and then, be injected as strong mixed fuel gas flow from a diverting nozzle to generate strong torch flame with high temperature after ignition.
During the process of continuous perfection of the invention, the applicant has discovered that as the diameter of the pore passage is too small, the gas injected from said storage inevitably contains something unwanted which may easily block the pore passage. Even if a fine mess is provided in front of said pore passage, long time use or careless operation may still lead to the block. In addition, the windproof jet means is installed within the lighter, user may not be able to clear up or replace it. Consequently once the pore passage is blocked, the whole lighter would be discarded.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter with a dismountable windproof jet means.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter which may not only have dismountable windproof jet means, but also assure generation of forceful quick flow of fuel gas injected from said windproof jet means.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter with a replaceable igniter assembly. According to the present invention, if the pore passage of the windproof jet means is blocked, the lighter may be restored to normal use by simply replacing said windproof jet means, and the lighter may therefore be used for much longer time. Meanwhile, as the igniter assembly and a bracket are of an independent structure, even if there is ignition failure, igniter assembly may be replaced easily. Further the simplified structure according to the present invention may assure better flame results.
The objectives of the present invention is achieved in such a way that the windproof lighter includes: a lighter housing, a gas container for storing liquid inflammable gas, a storage with an inlet valve and an outlet valve, an outlet lever for control of gas supply from storage, a windproof jet means connected to a gas passage of said storage and an igniter assembly, characterized by further comprising a supporting seat on said lighter housing for connecting windproof jet means, a bracket dismountably provided in or above said lighter housing and said supporting seat, wherein said bracket has one side sleeved onto said supporting seat or connected to said windproof jet means while the other side provided with an igniter assembly. When said bracket is dismounted, said windproof jet means partially protrudes over said supporting seat, so that said windproof jet means may be dismountably mounted with said supporting seat.
Further, said supporting seat has its lower end connected to said outlet valve and said windproof jet means is connected to said supporting seat, wherein the inlet port of said windproof jet means is located at the tail portion of lower end of said supporting seat, and the port of said outlet valve is connected to said windproof jet means. Said windproof jet means is connected to said supporting means by virtue of screw.
Furthermore, a sealing ring is provided between said lower end of said supporting seat and the lower end of said windproof jet means.
The port of said outlet valve is connected to a soft pipe which has another end sleeved and connected to the inlet port of said supporting seat.
Said outlet valve has a sealing ring provided on its valve core which extends into said inlet port of the lower end of said supporting seat and is sealed therewith.
Additionally, said igniter assembly includes an electronic igniter and a sleeve or a wheel, flint and a spring means.